


when we were young

by hotshotsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Benek Organa Solo, F/M, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshotsolo/pseuds/hotshotsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han, Leia and their son before everything went to hell.</p><p>(a collection of oneshots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Han Is Captured

**Author's Note:**

> So, Han and Leia have been giving me so many ideas lately, so I'll just put them here as a collection.
> 
> Most of them will probably be pre-TFA. 
> 
> My friend Emily and I share several headcanons that may be referenced. One of them being that Han and Leia were never married, but they do acknowledge that they are the only ones for eachother. Ben is short for Benek, his full name is Benek Organa Solo. Blah, blah, blah.

Han was caught by bounty hunters again when Ben was only a few months old. 

He wasn't sure how long he was gone. He lost track of the days quickly. When he finally escaped, Han was terrified. What if the baby didn't remember him? What if Leia didn't want him back?

Somehow, he managed to get a ride back to where they had decided to raise Ben. Back home. He just hoped they were still there.

See, when he had been captured, threats had been made against Leia and Ben. "Maybe we'll just take that baby of yours. Bet he'd make a nice little whore one day." "Heard the little slut did well for Jabba, perhaps she'd like to again?" Han never swore more then he did after that.

Han stumbled into the house. It was dark, but he managed to make it towards the kitchen. As he braced himself against the counter, he cradled his head in his hands. They had to be here. They had to be. He jumped, letting out a yelp as the room was suddenly illuminated in bright light.

"Who are you!?!"

Blinking his eyes, he couldn't help but smile as he realized what he was seeing. Leia, fierce little Leia, the love of his life, was standing in the doorway pointing a blaster at him, wearing nothing but a nightgown. He watched as a look of realization spread across her face. "Han...."

Han wasn't one to waste time. He quickly crossed the room, wrapped his arms around her, and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He stumbled back when he felt a sharp sting to his left cheek. Leia had slapped him.

"How dare you!?! How dare you strut back in here after months, you irresponsible pig! You are aware that we have a baby, correct? I can't-"

"Shut up, princess."

"Oh, don't you tell me to-"

"They got me again."

There was a pause, Leia blinking up at him, a look of despair now replacing the one of anger. He stood there as she slowly looked him up and down, as if looking for a sign of serious damage. Han swallowed, smirking a bit at her as her eyes finally met his. Leia sighed, setting down the blaster.

"Sit down, hotshot."

He complied, pulling a stool out from under the table and settling himself as Leia pulled the medical kit out of the cabinet. Han couldn't help but stare at her as she busied herself with his injuries. She was so beautiful, he had thought he might never see her again. Han cleared his throat, about to say something, when they were suddenly interrupted by a cry coming through the comlink that Leia had set on the table.

Han stared at it. His kid was here too. He was brought out of his trance as Leia placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it. "I'll get him. You stay here, alright?" He could only nod his head stupidly as she stood up and left the room.

What if his son didn't remember him? He'd only been gone for two months, from what he could tell by the date on the calendar, but the baby had only been four months old the last time Han had seen him. Han didn't know how memory worked with babies, and he was terrified. Things had been amazing before he had been taken.

Han looked up as Leia walked back into the kitchen, cradling a small bundle of blankets. A small hand was tangled in her long hair, and he could see a small tuft of black protruding the top of the bundle. Leia was smiling at their son, and the smile grew larger as she looked back up at Han. 

"Somebody wanted to see his daddy."

Han blinked, surprising himself when he felt himself start to tear up. He let out a cough, trying to cover it up, placing his hands in his lap.

"Can I, uh, can I...."

Leia said nothing as she carefully placed the baby into his arms, turning around to begin preparing a bottle for their kid, still smiling to herself.

"Hey Benny."

The baby stared at him, his large expressive eyes blinking sleepily up at Han, and the man waited with baited breath. The kid could start wailing at any moment. Ben let out a soft whimper, but Han, sensing his distress, quickly quieted him, placing the palm of his hand on his cheek, stroking it. "It's okay, baby. D-daddy's here." Ben turned his face towards Han's touch, just as he always did. Encouraged by this, Han smiled as his son stared up at him and let out a snort as the kid went crosseyed. The baby let out a small coo at the sound, and wrapped his tiny fist around his father's finger. Han grinned back at him, having only ever felt this in love with one other person. 

Leia turned back around, offering the bottle to Han, who took it willingly. Ben latched onto it quickly, staring at his father as if he had never left. Leia quickly settled herself behind Han, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face against the crook of his neck. Han looked away from his son for a moment, to glance at Leia. 

"I love you."

"We know."


	2. In Which Leia Goes Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is a new mother, and she really doesn't want to go back to work.

Ben is a month and a half old when Leia has to leave him for the first time. It's sooner than most mothers have to leave their newborn, but she doesn't exactly have a choice. She doesn't want to, she really doesn't, but Leia is a government official. She has duties to attend to. 

Getting up that morning is difficult, Han strewn across his side of the bed. He looks comfortable, and Leia wants nothing more than to curl up next to him like she's done every morning since the last month of her pregnancy. Rubbing her eyes, she walks over to the corner of the room, leaning over the bassinet. The baby is swaddled in blankets, blinking sleepily up at her. Leia pushes his tiny tuft of hair back, brushing his soft little cheek with the back of her hand and smiling down at him. Her voice comes out in a soft whisper, "Good morning, love." Ben lets out a cooing sound, a noise that Leia fell in love with the moment she heard it. The baby is quiet as he is lifted out and into his mothers arms. Ben fusses a bit as he's carried over to the rocking chair but settles as he realizes that his mother is trying to nurse him. 

Han likes to claim that all their son does is cry, sleep, poop, and eat. It's true, Leia supposes. She doesn't particularly mind, however. She wants to take care of her baby while he is still a baby. 

Leia rocks back and forth in the chair, rubbing Bens' back as she hums to him. They're interrupted, and she jumps, startled by Hans deep voice. The baby in her arms lets out a soft whimper and grabs at her with his tiny hands.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, princess?"

Leia sighs, looking over at her lover. Han has moved into her spot, now laying on his stomach, his face resting in his hands as he uses his elbows as supports. He looks exhausted, which would make sense. Han got up quite a few times the night before with Ben so that she could get a decent amount of sleep. Leia sighs, holding her baby tighter.

"Are you absolutely sure that you can handle him? And I mean it, Han. If you don't think you can, I can make other arrangements."

"Leia, he's my kid too. Contrary to popular belief, I know what I'm doing. I'm a good dad. "

"I never said you weren't."

Han raises his eyebrows at her, his lips quirking into a smirk. This infuriates her. All Leia can do is glare at him though, because if they get into it right now, all they'll have is an upset baby and she just knows she'll be in a foul mood for the rest of the day. 

Han sits up on the bed, making grabby hands at their son. "Come on, just hand him over. You'll be late."

"You didn't seem to care about that ten and a half months ago." Leia readjusts herself and rises out of the chair as she says this, carefully passing Ben over to his father. Han quickly envelops him into his arms, looking his baby over with fond eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get ready to go." Han is as captivated by the baby as she is. She rolls her eyes, padding into the bathroom and climbing into the shower. Leia swears, the day he was born, Han wouldn't put their son down for a solid two hours. At least. 

Getting back into her work clothes is different. She's used to dressing comfortably, especially being heavily pregnant the last month or so that she had worked. Now Leia's back to her old self. Back to before when she became a mother. She winds her hair into tight braids, setting them on the top of her head. By the time she's done, she's already eager to hold Ben again.

Walking back into the bedroom, she tries to contain the tears that are forming. Damn hormones.

Han has fallen back asleep, their son laying on his chest, out cold. Hans arms are protectively wrapped around the baby, as if he'd do anything for him. Leia knows that he would too.


	3. In Which Ben Has a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a nightmare. He reacts like a little kid, because he is one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Emily came up with the name Benek and I've latched onto it, and I'm obsessed, so there's that.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this one, but it just came to me today.
> 
> Also, bwaster = blaster. Little Ben can't pronounce his "L"s yet. 
> 
> I generally appreciate feedback quite a bit. Also, if you have any ideas for the Organa-Solo family, lemme know. I have twitter as well: @hotshotsolo

Sometimes, Ben will wake them up by screaming. He's three years old, and he has terrible nightmares. 

Leia is typically the first to get to him at night, with Han trailing not too far behind, the couple rushing to their childs' bedroom across the hall. More often then not, they find him still asleep, thrashing around and tangled up in his sheets, tears streaming down his face. 

They sit beside him on the bed, and Han'll pull their son onto his lap, quietly shushing him. Ben'll wake up and blink sleepily up at his parents, his big dark eyes filled with tears. He'll hurl his arms around Han, stuffing his face into the crook of his neck, his little hands grasping at his fathers t-shirt, and he'll sob. Leia will rub his back, and run her own hands through his thick mop of hair. Eventually, he'll quiet, and they'll try to tuck him back into his bed, but Ben will just panic and cling even tighter to Han. 

Han and Leia will share a look and somehow their son will end up between them in their bed. Their little boy looks content there, his thumb in his mouth, and they eventually all fall back asleep.

This is the first time he starts screaming while in their bed.

Han jerks awake, sitting up quickly. He's confused as hell, and looking over at Leia, she is too. Ben is thrashing around again, little whimpers emitting from him. Han narrows his eyes, because this is getting ridiculous. He places his hands on his sons shoulders, gently shaking him awake. 

"Ben, wake up. Wake up."

Leia gives him a weird look, but Han figures it's because of his voice. It's a bit rough right now, and he supposes that he's isn't using the nicest tone, but this is the second time he's been woken up tonight, he's tired. He figured he might get full nights of sleep now that the kid was older. Apparently not. Leia rolls her eyes at him and places a hand on their child.

"Wake up, sweetheart. It's alright, love." 

Their son stops his thrashing, and slowly opens his eyes. Ben takes one look at him before he throws himself at Leia, burying his face into her nightgown. Han raises an eyebrow, frowning at her because this is not how this usually goes. Normally, all the kid wants is Han. His daddy.

Leia looks at him, just as confused, wrapping her arms tight around their baby. She looks down at him, running a hand through his hair. "Ben, tell mommy and daddy what's wrong, alright?" Ben whimpers, and she frowns. "Shhh. It's okay, love." Ben just shakes his head, and Han bites his lip, moving closer to them. He opens his mouth to say something. "Ben-" Their son lets out another whimper, wrapping his arms tighter around his mother. 

Han widens his eyes, alarmed and looks back up at Leia, who's wearing an expression of concern. She lets out a deep sigh, and pushes Bens' hair back again. She's about to offer some words of comfort to him when suddenly a small voice pipes up.

"He-he was mean."

Leia frowns, confused. 

"Who was mean, love?"

"D-daddy. In my d-dream."

Han frowns at this, not liking that his kid is having screwed up dreams about him, because hell, he loves his son more than anything. He reaches over to touch Bens' back.

"Ben....y'know-"

"No!" Han never expected his own child to pull away from him like that. All he can do is stare, and Leia is doing the same, still holding him, but staring nonetheless.

"Y-you said I was b-bad, and you h-hated me and I-I couldn't c-come h-home. A-and you had a b-bwaster." Their son is sobbing at this point, and Leia looks devastated as she tries to quiet him. "Oh, sweetheart."

Han doesn't know what to do with this, staring down at his hands. Why would Ben ever think that...he would never....the kid has to know that. He has to. Everything Han does at this point in his life is for Ben and Leia.

"Benek Organa Solo, you look at me right now." Their son still has tears streaming down his face but he turns, blinking at his father, still tucked into Leia's side. Han lets out a sigh. "You listen to me, alright? That was only a dream. There is nothin', and I mean nothin', that could make me hate you. Ever. I need you to remember that, alright?" Ben has shoved his thumb back into his mouth at this point, and gives a little nod. "Besides, would I ever let a bad boy be my co-pilot? Huh?" A shake of his head. "Yeah, I don't think so, either. Ben...Benny...." Their son is staring at him attentively, Leia watching his facial expressions as his father talks to him. He is still red-faced from crying. Big eyes stare at Han, and the man places his hand on his little cheek. "I love you, kiddo."

The three year old throws himself at Han, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. "'M sorry, daddy." Han holds him close, kissing the top of his head. "It's all good, kid. All good." He flops back over on his back, Ben laying on his chest. Leia wraps an arm around the two of them, laying her head on Hans shoulder. 

The three of them lay there, Han and Leia focused on their son, watching as he falls back asleep. Leia kisses his little cheek. "Sweet dreams, love."


	4. In Which Han Loses Track of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han has a baby, he forgets about bedtime, and Leia is displeased.
> 
> Also, it's been a while, and I struggled with finishing this. I'm sorry. Tell me what you think!

Han let out a groan, throwing his wrench to the side and running a hand through his hair. He'd been at this for hours, and the Falcon was still giving him trouble. Beside him, Chewy gave a distressed wail.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Shut it, fuzzball."

Pulling the protective goggles off his head, he stifled a yawn and glanced over to the corner. Drowsy little eyes peered at him through the netting of the playpen and Han frowned. He then glanced over at the clock, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Hell, it's late. Damn it. She's gonna kill me." He honestly never thought he'd see the day when he started considering eight thirty late.

Han rushed over to the pen, pulling his gloves off and lifting his nine month old out of the pen, settling him on his hip. "Sorry, kid. Your old man lost track of time." Ben let out a small whine, resting his head on his fathers shoulder, rubbing at his eyes with a tiny fist. Han frowned, feeling guilty as he rubbed the baby's' back. He looked over at Chewy, and waved him off. "I'm gonna call it a night, and head on back to the house. Hopefully I'll get him to sleep before Leia gets back. Lock the old girl down for me, will ya?" Rolling his eyes at the responding growl, Han walked off of the ship and back towards the house. 

Entering through the kitchen, Han placed Ben in his high chair, and waltzed through to the bathroom, not bothering to remove his boots like Leia always nagged him to. Turning on the water in the bathtub, he tested the temperature of the water and hummed to himself when he dictated it warm enough. Han walked back over to the kitchen, letting out a yawn himself. "Alright, kid. Bathtime." Turning the corner, he fully expected to see his baby dowsing off in his high-chair, but that wasn't the sight that he was met with. Instead, a very irritable brunette sat at the table, holding Ben in her arms. Han frowned, crossing his arms. "Your highness. You're back early."

"I am. He's still awake."

"Yeah."

Leia frowned, shifting the infant in her arms. "Why? I told you, seven thirty, at the very lates-"

"I know that, I do it every night!" 

"Clearly, you don't know. Because he's-"

They were interrupted by a soft cry, and they both looked down, their eyes softening as they looked at the baby. Ben was crying, obviously overtired and distressed. He hadn't slept well the night before, waking the two of them up with his cries and the couple had spent the entire evening trying to soothe their child. Leia rubbed his back, and closed her eyes. She was also exhausted. Hell, so was Han.

"Shhh, it's alright, sweetheart." Leia sighed, kissing her son's forehead and looked back up at Han. "Let's just give him a bath. I assume that you have one ready, hotshot?" 

Han let out a huff. "Of course I do. I-" Leia pushed past him and walked towards the bathroom. The man let out a groan and followed them. Plopping down on the toilet seat, he crossed his arms and watched as Leia prepared Ben for his bath. Sleepy little eyes blinked over at him, and he grinned at the kid. Han shifted over, sitting beside them as his son made grabby hands at him. Leia let out a little sigh, and smiled a bit before lifting the baby up and into his baby seat. 

Biting his lip, Han let out a sigh, not looking away from the kid in the bathtub, trying to keep their son entertained as Leia bathed him. "Look, I know I messed up here, but I just lost track of time. I have to work that job next week and the Falcon is still all messed up."

Leia glanced over at him, rinsing soap off of the infant. "It's fine. I was just looking forward to having a little time to myself tonight, and I'm exhausted. It's fine, Han." She glanced back at Ben, who was happily splashing the water and she smiled. "What do you say, love? You forgive daddy?" Their son stared at her for moment, his soapy hair sticking up on the sides. Ben blinked, his eyes going crosseyed as he glanced over at his father and smiled, splashing at the water. "Dadada." Han grinned, reaching into the tub and tickling his stomach. Leia laughed, and look over at him. "Cover his eyes? I need to get the shampoo out." Han nodded, placing his hand on the baby's forehead as she rinsed his hair.

The rest of Bens' bath went smoothly, and they laughed together as their son cooed at them. Leia wrapped him up in a towel, brushing a hand across Hans' shoulder as he leaned forward to empty the bathtub, and leaving the room, carrying the baby to his nursery.

Han leaned against the doorframe as he watched the sight in front of him. Leia was standing over their son, who was laid out on the changing table watching his mother crosseyed as she diapered him. "Are you going to come over here and help me or not, flyboy?" She peaked over her shoulder, smiling at him. Han smirked, walking forward and beginning to dig through the dresser in search of a clean onesie. "'Course, sweetheart." 

Once their baby was clothed, Han let out a yawn and looked over at the clock. Leia also looked over, blinking her eyes tiredly as she lifted the baby into her arms. "Do you think that you have it from here, Han? I would, but-"

"I got it. Go sleep." 

Transferring the child to him, Leia smiled at him, and then focused her attention on Ben, "Goodnight, sweetheart. Mommy will see you in a bit, okay? I love you so, so much." Placing a kiss on his little cheek, and running a hand through his soft hair, she started to walk out of the room. Han called after her, "I'll be in in a bit." 

Han focused his attention back onto his son, who had slipped his thumb into his mouth. He let out a snort, reaching over and grabbing a pacifier off of the changing table. Ben took it willingly, tangling his hands in his fathers shirt as he was carried over to the rocking chair. "Alright, kiddo, let's settle down now, huh?" Han held the baby in his arms, making direct eye contact with him. Ben blinked sleepily up at him as he hummed Correlian lullabies, slowly tracing the features of his childs face with his index finger. 

Glancing up at the clock, Han was stunned to see that twenty minutes had passed already. The baby was asleep, his face tucked against the chest of his father. Letting out a groan, Han stood up, careful not to wake him. He gently placed the baby into his crib. Placing a hand softly against Ben's cheek, he whispered, "Night, kid. Love you." He glanced over, ensuring that the baby monitor was turned on. Nodding to himself, Han quietly left the room and shut the door, and walked across the hall into the room he and Leia shared. 

Flopping onto the bed, he closed his eyes and listened as she finished her shower. He opened an eye as she came into the room.

"I'm really sorry. Honestly."

"I know."

"I love you. And the kid. A lot."

"I know."

"Kiss me."

"Okay."


End file.
